


Morning Breath

by justahufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, M/M, cavity fodder, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justahufflepuff/pseuds/justahufflepuff
Summary: Waking up to the sight of Rodolphus never gets old.





	Morning Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Posting this for Yas so she never has to lose it. It was, and still is, her birthday gift. Thanks for enabling my gay trash armada, friend <3

Amycus wakes up with Rodolphus’s face smooshed into the smooth junction of his neck and his shoulder, the soft sound of his husband’s snores in his ears. Light filtering in through the half-drawn curtains turns the dust motes into a ballet. Above the sound of Rodolphus’s snores comes the soft and familiar clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen as the staff got their breakfast ready. Rodolphus makes a passable attempt at a human blanket, draped across half his body with their legs tangled together. At the end of the bed, Monster’s legs kicks in his sleep.

It’s the most content Am’s felt in years. 

Except, it’s not, not really.

Because Am can’t remember the last time he woke up in a cold sweat with dread pooling his veins. Years have passed since he opened his eyes and couldn’t blink away the nightmares and memories clinging to the haze of early morning thoughts. He’s no longer paralyzed by the horrors in his brain.

There’s a gold band around his ring finger that’s gone a little dull from wear, and an enchanted tattoo that works lazy circles over his heart. Sentimental, more than either of them would admit to publically, but Rodolphus has a tattoo to match. Sometimes Am traces the words while falling asleep. Sometimes he hears Rodolphus muttering the words under his breath in the shower.

He’s happy. 

They both are.

“Y’re thinkin’gain.”

Amycus blinks, shivering at the feeling of moving lips and warm breath against his skin. “You caught me.”

Rodolphus hums, shifting his weight but not removing his face from Am’s neck even though it must make breathing difficult. “S’on y’rmind?”

“You.” Amycus admits as he runs a hand softly through the short hairs on the back of his husband’s neck.

Rodolphus rolled his head so he can stare cross-eyed up at Amycus. “Sap.”

“You say that like I can’t remember your vows.”

Blinking, Rod yawns right into Am’s face.

Wrinkling his nose Amycus shoves his hand over Rodolphus’s mouth only to get his palm licked for his trouble. “You’re disgusting.”

“Y’say that like I can’t remember your vows.” Rodolphus’s voice is muffled and still slick with sleep but Amycus can hear the fondness underneath it all.

“You see your vows every day, I literally tattooed them on my chest.” 

Rodolphus gets this smug, surprised look on his face as if the whole thing hadn’t been his idea in the first place: something to remind themselves that this went beyond just rings, shared last names, and king sized beds. Something to remind them both how deeply they mattered to each other.

“I know you did, I was there.”

“It really kills the effectiveness of your comeback when you have to pause to stare at me like I’m a brand new set of Potions ingredients.”

That gets his husband’s attention and Am could kick him out of bed for that much alone, he really could. “You bought me new shit?”

“No.” Amycus replies on reflex.

Rodolphus pushes himself up and Am whines at the sudden loss of his human blanket. Sadly five years of marriage has made Rodolphus immune to his grabby hands and pouting. “You totally bought me new shit! It’s not my birthday, is it?”

The look Amycus levels him gets waved away as Rodolphus begins looking around the room for his present. “Are you going to make me search for it, is this your new Thing?”

“I didn’t get you shit and I don’t have Things.”

Rodolphus returns the look Amycus had just sent him tenfold and with an incredibly unimpressed eyebrow raise. “How many Crups do we own, Amycus?”

The tips of his ears go pink. He doesn’t give that the dignity of an answer. “Remember how you were just asleep and not bugging me?”

“Remember how you bought me Potions shit and it’s not even my birthday?”

“Can’t we just go back to sleep?”

“Can’t you just tell me where my shit is?”

“If I tell you where your shit is, can we go back to cuddling?”

“Ha! I knew you got me new shit.”

Amycus huffs and falls back against the headboard of their bed. He wants to drag Rodolphus with him and kiss him senseless until all thoughts of Potions ingredients are completely and thoroughly forgotten. Unfortunately he knows better by now. There is no distracting Rodolphus once new Potions ingredients made an appearance. Amycus knows this because he’s tried every trick in the book: lap dances, stripping, straight up eating some of the ingredients, impulse buying two new pianos and a pet bear, nothing worked. He’d not see his husband again until the Potions itch got scratched. At least Rufus was great at parties.

“It’s the knife room.” Amycus says, watching Rodolphus crow and throw his arms up in the air with an overwhelming worn-in fondness. What a fucking nerd.

Rodolphus doesn’t even bother putting on a single item of clothing. He just plants a sloppy kiss on Amycus’s mouth, gives Am’s hair a tug and slides out of bed.

“Pretty sure this is the ‘worse’ part of for better or for worse.” Amycus gripes even as he smiles.

“Really, not that one time in Catalina?” 

“We do not talk about that one time in Catalina.”

When Rodolphus laughs, Amycus can feel himself warming from the inside out. His eyes have gone all soft and when he pulls his husband in for another kiss, it’s gentle and sweet. “Go play with your fucking Potions, asshole. See you in a week.”

“Two weeks. Don’t underestimate me.”

Amycus rolls his eyes. “I’ll send food. Eat it.”

“Eat me.”

“Sure, in two weeks.”

Rodolphus’s grin goes wicked but he still slides out of the bed and makes for the door, completely naked. Amycus knows exactly how this became his life, and revels in how little it surprises him anymore.

“That better be a promise, handsome.”

“Do I love you?” Amycus asks in the same tone one might pose, ‘Is the sky blue?’ or ‘Does Lucius own too many peacocks?’

When Rodolphus responds, his face is open and his tone sincere. “I love you, too.”

Amycus waves him off and watches him go. Once his husband is out of sight, Am closes his eyes and can still hear the sound of Rod’s feet against the floor, and the kitchen staff below them, and Monster’s snores. 

He’s more than content. He’s happy. They both are. It’s all that he needs.


End file.
